


日本語訳：扉を開けて - Open the Door by sous_le_saule

by pinecrunch



Series: 一歩ずつ - One step at a time [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: 『ナイチンゲールの歌うバークレー・スクエアで』。他愛ないことに思える。だが本当にそんなに簡単なのだろうか － 誰かを愛し、誰かに愛されていることを受け止めるのは。





	日本語訳：扉を開けて - Open the Door by sous_le_saule

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773792) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365), [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule). 



> この作品はsous_le_saule様の「Entrouvrir la porte」の英訳版「Open the Door」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったsous_le_saule様、英訳してくださったLunasong365様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you sous_le_saule, for allowing me to translate this lovely story into Japanese! And thank you Lunasong365 for the English translation, I hope my translation measures up to your beautiful work.

 

 

 

なにかが違う。  
紛れもなく何かが変わった。それがクロウリーを不安にさせる。自分が何を食べているのかサッパリわからない。アジラフェールが延々と語る逸話がただのBGMに聞こえる。クロウリーは適当なタイミングでそれらしく「へえ」と相槌をうったり頷いたりして興味があるふりをしつつ、この吐き気がするような震えを引き起こしているものの正体を突き止めることに意識を集中させた。

きっと前日の出来事と関係があるに違いない。黙示録を阻止し、死地をすんでのところで脱したのだから、動揺していてもおかしくはない。それに11歳児の約束をはたして信用してよいものか、クロウリーにはよくわからなかった。ただし今感じているのは、自分の行動の責任をとらされるため地獄へ強制送還されるかもしれないという、一晩中彼の頭から離れなかった恐怖とは違う。

ふたりがレストランにやってきた直後にこの奇妙な感覚におそわれたのは確かだ。彼はさりげなく周囲を見渡した。何度もアジラフェールと来たことのある、馴染みのホテル・リッツ。彼を居心地悪くさせるようなものは何もない。リラックスできるだろうかと彼はワインを一口すすった。

サングラスのフレーム越しに、いつからか話すのをやめたアジラフェールがこちらをじっと見ていることに気づいた。頭をほんの少し片側に傾けて、心配そうな顔をしている。悪魔の胃袋がぎゅっと締め付けられた。

アジラフェールだったか。これは予想外だ。

「クロウリー、きみ、大丈夫かい？」  
彼の「クロウリー、きみ」の響きすら違って聞こえる。  
「もちろん。なぜだ？」と、悪魔はできるだけ事もなげに言った。  
彼はワインボトルを引っ掴むと互いのグラスにつぎ足して、おいしそうに食べるフリをした。天使はしばらく彼をじっと見ていたが、やがてためらいがちに話を再開させた。

馬鹿げている。アジラフェールは何ひとつ変わっちゃいない。これ以上ないってくらい、前と同じだ。彼は少なくとも50年は見た目を変えていない。それがクロウリーに安心感を与えると知ってのことだろうかと、クロウリーは時々不思議に思う。常に同じ書籍が同じ場所にある、時間を超越した本屋はいつだって神聖な場所だったが、今では… アジラフェールは、すべて前とまったく変わりないと請けあった。変わったのは本のタイトルだけだと。少し時間をかければ、クロウリーが順応できるはずだ。彼はベントレーをありがたく思った。クロム塗料に至るまで、何ひとつ変わっちゃいない。

変化は退屈の解毒剤だ ― そして人間たちは常に新鮮でワクワクするような変化を見せてくれる ― その一方でクロウリーは、不変のものにしがみつくことで安らぎも見出していた。街は興っては滅び、言語は隆盛しては消え、人は生まれては死ぬ。だがクロウリーはずっと変わらない。時々、彼は圧倒されてしまうのだ。世界はあまりにも急激に変わっていく。あるいは彼が地上に長くとどまりすぎたのかもしれない。

アジラフェールは常にいる。彼の変わらなさは、安心感を与えてくれる。  
彼はそっと天使を観察した。すると、これまで何世紀も共に過ごしながら気づくことのなかったおびただしい数のちょっとしたことに、突如として意識が向くようになった。アジラフェールの繊細なフォークの持ち方。たまに考えていることがもれてしまう小さな微笑み。声の抑揚のつけかた。

こういったものが全部、クロウリーと一緒に昨日地上から消滅するはずだったのだ。だがアジラフェールはこうやって、これまで何度もそうしてきたように、クロウリーの向かいに座っている。昨日まで深く考えなかったこの奇妙な特異性を、悪魔は愛しく思っている。

胸いっぱいに湧き上がる強い幸福感に、クロウリーはあらがった。こんなのは間違ってる。起こった変化はこれだったのか。いいや、変化じゃない、目覚めだ。何世紀も干上がっていた泉から、感情の湧水が溢れかえっている。

おれにそんな準備はできていない。クロウリーは言い知れぬ恐怖をおぼえた。

彼は昨晩じっくりと考えた。時間をかけすぎたし、考えすぎた。そして結論のひとつとして、自分にとってアジラフェールは知り合い以上の存在だということを受け入れた。6000年の歳月と、炎に包まれた本屋と、天使の隣で勝ち目のない戦いに挑むようなことがあってはじめて、クロウリーは思いきってアジラフェールを「友」として考えるようになった。もちろんアジラフェールがクロウリーのことを「友」と呼んだことは一度もないが、彼の言う「わたしの親愛なる」という単語がそういう意味であればいいと悪魔は思っていた。アジラフェールにとっての自分が、「創世の頃からいて、他にマシな選択肢もないし、一緒にいるのに耐えうる」以上の存在であれば、と。天使が自分に向かって手を差し伸べたときに使った表現、あの「きらめき」という単語には、きっと何らかの意味があるのでは…？

友情ですら、クロウリーが望む以上のものだ。この新しくて不意に湧き上がった愛という感情は、強すぎる。天使も自分と同じ感情を抱いているかもしれないと仮定するのは愚かだ。そして望みが高ければ高いほど墜落の激しさも増すということを、クロウリーは嫌というほど知っていた。

アジラフェールはわけ知り顔で彼のことを見ている。もしクロウリーがさらなる裏付けを必要としていたなら、この心臓の飛びはね方が、取り返しのつかないことになっていると証明してくれた。どうしようもないぬかるみにはまっちまった。

こちらを見る青い瞳が、真剣味を帯びた。人間の愛を見抜くことができる天使は、悪魔の愛も見抜くのか？  
アジラフェールが一呼吸置いてから、口を開く。クロウリーはパニックになった。

「ちょっと失礼」

クロウリーは静かに椅子を引くと、ゆっくりと立ち上がる。トイレに向かって一定のペースで歩いていくのが精一杯だった。アジラフェールの視界から消えるやいなや、方向転換してロビーに向かい、大急ぎでレストランを離れ、ベントレーに向かった。

 

§§§§§

 

帰宅したクロウリーはすぐさま鍵を閉め、運転中に3回着信があった携帯の電源を（アジラフェールの留守電を聞きたいという気持ちを抑えて）切り、固定電話と留守電機のコードを抜いた。  
そして何かやることはないかと、しばし室内をうろうろと歩き回った。すでに冷蔵庫の中身も含めてあらゆるものをアルファベット順に並び替えてしまった。残るは観葉植物たちだ。クロウリーは上着を脱いでシャツの袖をまくると、アガパンサスの世話をはじめた。植物の世話をするのは簡単だ。こちらが与えられる以上のものを求めてくることもない。この小さなエデンの園では、すべてが統制されている。まれに厄介だったり頑固だったりする住人がクロウリーの慎重に管理している完璧さを脅かすようなことがあっても、その問題はたやすく封じ込めることができる。

3時間後、百日草の世話を終えた彼は、ようやく落ち着きを取り戻した。少なくとも、できる限りの範囲で。彼はベッドに向かった。睡眠はいつだってありがたい忘我を提供してくれる。

眠りに就いてからわずか数分後、誰かが玄関のドアを叩いた。

 

§§§§§

 

それは留守番電話に残したり、ドアの向こうから叫ぶような文句ではなかった。「クロウリー、どうか入れておくれ」と、アジラフェールは懇願した。  
悪魔はつま先立ちで玄関の方へ歩いていった。ドアから十分距離をあけたところで、立ち止まる。

天使はドアをドンドンと叩きたい衝動を抑えた。  
「そこにいるのはわかってる。きみと話がしたい」  
悪魔は音もなく、ずるずると壁に沿って座り込んだ。両ひざを抱え込む。  
「クロウリー。わたしは…」  
アジラフェールのささやく声は、マンションの内側からは聞きとれない。「わたしは、きみが大丈夫ならいいんだ」

アジラフェールは長い間、ドアに手を添えていた。そしてとうとう、溜息をついて立ち去った。ひょっとしたらクロウリーには少し時間が必要なのかもしれない。

1時間後、悪魔はぼんやりとドアを眺めるのをやめた。過酷な戦いを終えた後のように苦しげに立ちあがると、ベッドカバーの下に身を隠した。

  

§§§§§

 

 2日たった。アジラフェールは耐えきれず、再び頑なに閉ざされたドアの前に立っていた。手のひと振りで鍵を開けることはできるが、力を使いたくはない。クロウリーは彼に会いたくないか、会う準備ができていないかのどちらかなのだ。それを尊重しなければ。こじ開けて入っても、事態を悪化させるだけだ。

アジラフェールは温かな夏の雨粒が滴るレインコートのポケットからクリーム色の封筒を取り出すと、ドアの下に滑り込ませた。クロウリーを警戒させる危険性のある過度に感傷的な言葉はすべて取りのぞき、注意深く言葉を選んだつもりだ。間違いを犯してないことを祈った。

クロウリーはアジラフェールの足音が廊下の向こうへ消え去るまで待ってから、封筒を拾い上げた。開ける前に、何度も何度も封筒をひっくり返す。

 

_親愛なるクロウリー_

_きみが突然レストランから姿を消した時に私が言おうとしたことを、きみに直接伝えられたらと思う。きみの気持ちはわかっている。きみがうすうす感じていたとおり、わたしはそれを感知した。そしておそらくはそれが、きみが立ち去った要因なのだろう。きみにそういう感情はもてないと考えていたことを、心から申し訳ないと思う。わたしはばかだ。何をやっていたんだろう。わたしを許してくれるといいのだけど。_

_でもわたしがきみの気持ちを知っているとしたら、その理由の大部分は、わたしも同じ気持ちだからなんだ。きみがわたしにとってどんな存在か気づく前に危うくきみを失いかけたことを、後悔している。_

_きみと話がしたい。きみに会いたい。頼むから、本屋に来てくれ。ドアを開けてほしい。それかせめて、電話に出てくおくれ。君が恋しい。_

  
_アジラフェール_

 

手紙を読み終わった悪魔は、もう一度読み直した。そしてもう一度。えもいわれぬ幸福感が体を満たしていったが、すぐにそれを押し殺した。こんなことあるわけがない。彼をだしにした、これ以上ないほど残酷なジョークなのか。クロウリーにはアジラフェールが愛せるようなところはひとつもない。こんなことを信じれば、遅かれ早かれ誰かに面と向かって嘲笑される。よくもそんなことがありえるなんて考えられたもんだ、と。

冷静な自分が、アジラフェールは絶対にそんなことはしない、天使がおまえに嘘をつく道理はないだろうとささやいたが、その小さな声は、幻滅したくないという強固な考えにあっけなく押し潰されてしまった。

 

§§§§§

 

ノックの音がした。まただ。前に来たのはいつだったろう。アジラフェールは嫌になったりしないのか？  
クロウリーは居間で凍りついたまま、待った。いつもならそのうち諦める天使が、今日は意地でも動かないつもりらしい。  
「クロウリー！」とドアの向こう側から、彼は大声で叫んだ。  
「わたしの声がきこえているのはわかってる、だからきいてくれ。なぜわたしが世界を救いたかったと思う？スシレストランやアルバートホールのコンサートでわたしを懐柔したつもりだったか？まあ、それも少しはあったかもしれない。きみはわたしをよくよく知っているもの。でもきみがちょっとした口上を述べているとき、わたしは別のことを考えていた。それらの場所は、きみとふたりで訪れたんだってこと。そして地球が破壊されたら、わたしは唯一の友も失ってしまうんだってことを。今こそきみに言おう。こうやってどのみち君を失うために、わたしは上層部に楯つき、黙示録を阻止し、サタンその人と戦うつもりでいたわけじゃない。もしきみに対するわたしの気持ちがきみを苦しめているのであれば…」  
彼は声を詰まらせたが、すぐに言葉を続けた。  
「…二度と、口にしないよ。何もかも元通りになると約束する。でも。たのむから。ここを。あけてくれ。おねがいだ…」

カチリという音がして、ドアが大きく開いた。誰もいない。アジラフェールは意を決して中に入った。

クロウリーは大きな出窓の前で、こちらに背を向けて立っていた。午後の強烈な日差しと彼の身体の陰影とが、際立ったコントラストになっている。天使は近付いていって隣に立つと、横目で彼を見た。サングラスの奥の悪魔の表情を読み取ることはできなかったが、やつれた顔立ちときつく結ばれた口元から、彼が精神的に参っているらしいことが見てとれた。  
慎重に後ろ手に組みながら、天使はおずおずと口を開いた。  
「きみはわたしにリッツでの夕食の借りがある。次はデザートまでいてくれるとありがたい」  
眼下に広がる都会の喧噪を凝視することに没頭しているかのように、クロウリーは無反応だった。アジラフェールはそっとたずねた。  
「これがきみの望みなのかい？何も変わっていないふりをすることが？」  
悪魔はためらった。日課。心地良さ。習慣。やがて来る失意と絶望の大爆発を回避するために、自分のちっぽけな希望を粉砕してやりいという誘惑にかられる。  
「まさかおまえが…」と、低い声で彼は話し始めた。文章はそのまま途切れて終わった。  
「まさかわたしが、なんだ？きみを愛するわけがない？」  
クロウリーは頷いた。  
「それはきみが決めることじゃない。選択権はきみにないんだよ」と、天使は冷静に答えた。数秒のち、言葉を続けた。  
「それが問題なのかい？」  
クロウリーはしばし考えた。  
「かもな。一部は」  
「そういうふうにはいかないんだ。きみが意のままに操れるようなわたしの感情に、なんの価値がある？」

長々とした沈黙が続いた。  
「あのね」と、アジラフェールは言った。  
「たいして変わるわけじゃない。わたしたちの関係は、6000年かけて進化し続けてきた。これもまたひとつの段階にすぎないよ」  
「おまえはいつだって、なんでも簡単そうに言うんだな」と、クロウリーは静かに言った。  
「おれもそう願いたい。でもおれは悪魔だ」  
「それはうすうす気づいていたかな、うん」  
「おまえはわかっちゃいない」クロウリーは言葉を探しあぐねた。  
「堕天するってのは、自分の一部が切り取られるってことなんだ。感じたい気持ちや表現したいことがあっても、そこにたどり着くまでの道のりが、壁で塞がれてるような感じで」  
「きみの壁には、いつだって裂け目があった。そして今、突破口といえるものができたように思う」  
「壁がなくなったわけじゃない」  
「わかってる。わたしに手伝わせてくれないか。ちょっとずつでいい」  
「それでも、もし…」  
「きみはいつだって、わたしには十分な存在だよ」

はてしないと思えた沈黙の後、悪魔は呟いた。「じゃあ…やってみてもいい」  
「その言葉で十分だ」  
クロウリーはようやく、アジラフェールの方を向いた。  
「いいかい？」と、天使はそっとたずねた。  
悪魔はしぶしぶサングラスを外し、アジラフェールの視線をしばらく受け止めてから、目を逸らした。そんな彼があまりに無防備で、アジラフェールは思わず彼を抱きしめた。クロウリーの身体が硬直し、自分を囲む腕から逃れたい衝動を必死に抑える。天使は身を引いて、言葉を詰まらせた。  
「ごめん。そんなつもりじゃ…」  
クロウリーは悲しそうに微笑んだ。  
「このザマだ。おれは、あまりこういうのが…」彼はやんわりと仕草で示して、申し訳なさそうな表情になった。  
「おまえは本当に…？これでも…？」  
「そうだよ」と、アジラフェールは静かに肯定する。

一瞬のち、アジラフェールは羽根を出した。友人の反応を慎重に推し量りながら、羽根でふたりのまわりを囲う。クロウリーが閉塞感を感じないよう、羽根がクロウリーの背中や肩をかすめる程度にして。  
「これは平気？」と、彼はささやいた。悪魔は同意の瞬きをした。

光がろ過された繭の中は、エデンの園のように温かく、雪の日のロンドンのように静かだった。アジラフェールの羽根は古紙の乾いた音や、焼きたてのパンを思わせるかぐわしさがあった。それは心地良い芳香だった。記憶にない故郷に戻ってきたことを、連想させるような。

クロウリーは目を閉じ、息を吸いこんだ。彼を包むアジラフェールのありったけの愛情が伝わってくる。天使は彼の穏やかな顔を見て微笑み、自分も目を閉じた。

光がだいだい色に染まっていく。焦る必要はどこにもない。クロウリーがドアを開けてくれた今、時間はたっぷりあるのだ。

 

 


End file.
